The present invention relates to the use of antibodies against glucose-6-phosphate isomerase and like protein for diagnosis of arthritis and the use of said protein for treatment of arthritis.
Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a frequent and incapacitating autoimmune disorder (Feldmann et al., 1996). It is a chronic, progressive joint disease, characterized by leukocyte invasion of the synovial lining and hyperplasia of the resident synoviocytes. The ensuing overproduction of cytokines and other soluble mediators results in cartilage destruction, bone erosion and anarchic remodelling of joint structures. The etiology and pathogenesis of RA remain controversial. It is not known whether disease is initiated by an unrestrained inflammatory reaction to a microbial antigen (Ag), an inappropriate autoimmune response to a self-constituent, or both. An important role for T cells (Panayi et al., 1992). B cells (Zvaifler, 1973), and other leukocytes such as dendritic cells, macrophages and neutrophils (Thomas and Lipsky. 1996) has been argued, and disputed. The lack of a consensus largely reflects two factors. RA is a heterogeneous syndrome, different patients exhibiting widely variant ages of onset, disease courses, genetic profiles and responses to therapeutic intervention. In addition, there has been a dearth of small animal models of RA, particularly those spontaneously succumbing to disease.